


Dagur the Estranged

by Fanphasegirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragon Riders, Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Protagonist, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanphasegirl/pseuds/Fanphasegirl
Summary: Dagur is the chief of the Berserker tribe. As a result, he never imagined he would be without the proper mate. He just hates that the woman he’s chosen is not only Hiccup’s sister, but she also ignores his advances. Her mouth saying ‘no’ but her body saying ‘yes’. Or- maybe he’s just fooling himself to spare his own heart.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Dagur the Estranged

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Dagur, OC, Hiccup, Heather
> 
> Rating: M - Language, adult themes, and possible violence  
> TRIGGER WARNING: Some topics in the story are mentioned in detail that may result in distress/ discomfort. Examples of these topics are suicide, abuse, or possible rape/ sexual harassment type situations. Please read at your own discretion.
> 
> Fun Fact: Eira is Nordic for merciful
> 
> Author's note: I own Nothing. All respective owners reserve the right to their respective materials. Bear in mind there are some changes regarding the story that differentiate from the T.V. show/ movie. It’s also slightly bizarre since I am still learning the personalities of each character and how to portray them. Feel free to check out some of my other stories. No overly rude comments tolerated. Enjoy.

Dagur had always been the type of boy who ran full force and worked non-stop for anything he wanted. Especially after he became chief. Despite the disappearance of his father, Dagur never allowed himself to change. Between making himself seem tough and unbreakable, soon Dagur began to lose sight of which parts of himself were true or sane. He had managed to find a delightful distraction in his treaty brother Hiccup. Admitting now that he may have been more than a little rambunctious during his younger years. Even more so after he first visited Berk after becoming chief. Rumors had flourished about the dragons being trained, Hiccup killing the Red Death, and the chief adopting a daughter who helped with it all. 

According to what he heard; she was an exceptional warrior with minimal interest in fighting. This, at the time, confused Dagur to the point of disinterest. Normally he would be slightly annoyed. Enough to need to fight whoever caused it. To be disinterested was a rare and unusual thing for him. To be honest, he wasn’t mentally mature enough to handle that kind of attitude or approach. Eventually, he came to the decision that he would either ignore her or deal with her as he saw fit to better his image. Whichever required less work but was more fun to do. If he had his way, it would had worked out that way. Unfortunately, upon his arrival he actually saw her. Right away he looked her up and down. Taking in her features slowly as he came to the realization that was liking what laid before him. She had been standing behind Hiccup standing straight, strong and beautiful. Her eyes were an exceptionally dark brown, with a darker skin tone than what he was used to in the Arcapellago. She was tall but curved. Dagur took careful note of her wide birthing hips that connected to her shapely thighs. Her breasts were obviously smaller than the palm of his hands. This didn’t bother him since she appeared to be around two years younger than Hiccup. Meaning she had plenty of time to grow- in all the right ways. Dagur based her current body type as grounds to imagine how much fuller she would become. Either way, Dagur knew one thing for sure; he wanted her.

Turning all his attention towards her for the remainder of the day made it harder for him to notice Hiccup’s attempt to distract him. The fact being that whenever his movements or dialogue weren’t directed at her he demanded to write the treaty in dragon’s blood as a way to impress her. He was a chief, a hunter, skilled, and strong. The ideal husband for a Viking girl. Particularly a fellow chief’s daughter. And so, just as he did in all things in life, Dagur came at her with his desires the only way he knew how. Full strength, head on and honest. Never taking the time to consider the idea that he was a touch too blunt.

“We seem the be a pretty fitting match. So how about you come back to my ship. You can see how a large armada is ruled by a very large chief.” He winked at her as he dropped this line.

She did not respond the way he had expected. Despite her name being Eira, she had been one of the most ruthless girls he had ever met. When he placed his hand on her waist, she grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it behind his back. Followed by pinning him to the ground, adding some extra force to his face as she pressed him down further. Any other girl who served as an escorted for a visiting chief as well as the daughter of one, adopted or no, would have given Dagur what he wanted no questions asked. At least to some extent. But not Eria. Eria was feisty, headstrong, independently certain. These were the first real qualities Dagur noticed. And maybe there were others who had the similar, if not the same, traits. Even so, she was more deep down. He could tell. Later, as he would come to act as an opponent doubling as a rival to Hiccup and his riders. During that time, Dagur would get to see other quirks that made up her personality. And while her outer beauty had caught his eye yet, it was the way she held herself that made him really fall for her. Eria was strict but kind. Impatient but understanding. Short tempered sure, but physical violence was only used as a means to communicate due to Dagur’s own unwillingness to respond to anything else. This was also the case for Snotlout. Even under the circumstances however, the physical blows were more effective as comedic to observers. If you were the one who got hit, it was quick but not too painful. However, even then she somehow managed to maintain a soft touch. Not delicate per se, just…soft.

As the routine between the two sides solidified itself, Dagur began to grow increasingly frustrated. Both emotionally as well as sexually. Allowing himself a luxurious self-pleasure session that would often last for a couple hours. Occasionally, a ‘pier helper’, otherwise titled an escort of the tribes, would volunteer her mouth to the young chief. Paid for as an offering of peace or respect by the other crewmen. Dagur would enjoy the treatment but would never take to effort any further than oral stimulation. Not even able to stand the sight of any other hair color than that of his dear Eria. He worked hard to resist the favors so that he may fully enjoy the thrilling lessons brought on by trial and error being inside what he could only imagine was amazing Eira. Since they had already been paid, the pier helpers didn’t mind lying about the performance of the Berserker’s ‘mighty’ leader. Even if he only came once or twice in their exchange. Dagur would then spend a large amount of time creating different scenarios in his head. Both on when Eira would return his feelings of love and passion. Seeing how aggressive she could be as well as how tender, Dagur had much to work with. He fantasized often. 

Finding he liked it best when he would bathe while his mind wandered. Dragging his hands or his body, teasing his most sensitive spots, racking his nails across his thighs and biceps, feeling the water hit against him as he would move to readjust his position. His confidence in his different fantasies of Eria allowed him to grow bold on how he would touch his body. He also gained bravery in how he touched Eira during their encounters. Grabbing her ass or tits. Eira would get away from him but he way she blushed, refusing to make eye contact, seemed to be the only indicator to the deranged teen that he should keep going. Not really getting the chance to escalate his behaviors until the last day he would see her before going to prison. The battle on Outcast Island.

To this day, it was one of the most depressing days in his life. Yet, another strange and rare emotion for Dagur to express. He hated it. It angered him from the deep bowels of his spirit. Pushing him to a breaking point, where all rules went void. All just to make it go away. Just for one second. Once he had an opening, he would have ended it all right there if it meant he didn’t have to lose this fight. Not this one. Not before he could do the one thing he wanted so desperately to do. The battle had turned his way long enough for a single moment. It was still only a moment. But that was long enough. Eira had been knocked off her dragon, Frostbite. She had tumbled over in the young Viking’s range. That’s when he did it. He kissed her. He kissed her hard, deep and wet. Moving his mouth against hers without much, if any, room to breathe. Upon pulling back, he held his grip on her forearm. Never noticing the bruising, he caused her. Instead he made the same offer he always made her. One he had repeated for months every chance he got.

“ Come with me. Join me. Pick the winning team. Chose me and I’ll never let you go. I promise”, he begged. His voice cracked at the last two words.

She responded the same way she had always answered. Since the day they met. The very first time she heard those words.

“I’ll never be yours. And you won’t win. My brother will prevail.”

Looking back, it was an unusual exchange. The kind that didn’t really provide an answer. Remembering it made him curse himself. He damned Hiccup. He cursed Stoic. He prayed the entire Arcapellago would fall in a pit of black ash and fiery rain. All to take this estranged pain in his chest fade. He hadn’t let this before. Damn his father along with anyone else who could be blamed. His people were his first priority. Immaturity aside. He tried so hard to be a great chief. All that time. All that effort. All the desire. Why hadn’t he done it? Why hadn’t he told her how much he loved her? He wanted to possess her, yes. But more than that. He just wanted her to belong to her. To learn from her and grow with her. He needed someone behind him to take care of the man. When he needed to more than a chief, someone had to be able to pull him back. That that person could be her only came to him once it was too late. Thinking even harder, Dagur found, she never hated him. 

###

Three years passed, with comfort of a cell made from cold stone being all that remained to remind Dagur of those days. Aside from his own memory. Taking the time to plot his escape he found a very aggravating, very horny, cell neighbor to be a great motivation. It would be a grand reward to punch him in the face repeatedly. Unfortunately, when word got around about Berk’s victory, a lot of the prisoners were restless. Especially since Eira had been assigned by her father to occasionally check out the prison on the island. Although she never came to the corridor that held Dagur’s cage, he could always sense her. If he tried hard enough, he would hear voice as she spoke with the guards. He would catch her silhouette from the flame lit torches in the tunnels. On visits when the wind outside brought in strong drafts, he could smell her perfume made from the flowers and herbs to alter her natural scent. It was a sweet scent that didn’t completely overwhelm his nostrils. To Dagur, it was a temporary escape. Once, he had convinced one of the guards with no spine to do whatever it took to get a scrap of clothing from her. Luckily, the idiot tripped over his own feet. He was essentially unharmed. The exception being a small cut on the back of his hand. Although it was small, he made a big enough deal of it to get Eira’s sympathy. Her scent had lasted on the shred of her shirt for a week.

That gave Dagur a week to have some of the hardest orgasms he ever had while in prison. Though he was able to ignore it, he knew some of the “lonelier” captives would listen in as they jerked themselves. For the time being, here was nothing he could do anyway to stop them. The fact they wacked off to him wasn’t the issue or even which ‘side’ they swung their axe at. It was more because they weren’t trying very hard to be sneaky about it. More than not, it was distracting. Quite frankly, Dagur found it rude and unnecessary. When the day finally came for him to escape, by using the same idiot guard to give the key to his own cell, he took his sweet time walking out the front door. Stopping to bash each one of the other prisoners over the head. He left them alive to remember him by. Knowing they would fear him for the rest of their pathetic lives. That was a win-win in Dagur’s book. Being given the ‘opportunity’ to ‘mature’ out and grow up on Outcast Island gave him the ability to foresee the consequences of not killing any moron he could would eventually take complete control. But that wasn’t the part of his breakout he got the most joy from. It was going to the ship graveyard to steal the gold from Johann’s secret stash.

Just as he predicted, Hiccup and his riders were found. Eira had, not to Dagur’s surprise, became even more lovely. She had even managed to lose the last of her baby fat. Turning it into muscle. It had been too long for Dagur. He couldn’t stop himself. As his crew held her and Hiccup at sword point, the now scar faced chief went up to her, embracing her. Eria didn’t return the hug, but she did feel the protruding erection pressed roughly against her thigh. She couldn’t stop the blush that crept onto her face. Dagur could feel the heat without looking at her face. Taking her shock into his favor, Dagur made an eager squeeze of her ass. It was here that Hiccup got involved. Provoked by the older Viking’s advances towards Eira shoving him away. 

“Don’t worry brother. She’s already mine. I called dibs on her long ago, after all. So, what she’s shy? She just needs more experience. Don’t you darling?” He was now drawing attention to Eira not bothering to try to hide his crude stare at her breasts.

Silently acknowledging they had gotten enough to fit perfectly in his hands. The sight of how perky they hung also appealing to him. He knew if he felt one it would feel soft and warm. And if he put one in his mouth, the taste would be luscious. The two of them must have figured out what he was contemplating since they both moved so Eira was standing ready for a fight slightly behind Hiccup. It had been a short visit. But after that day, Dagur would only become more forward with feeling Eira up. It made it better for him that, whether she knew it or not, she didn’t always dress modestly. Short skirts and low open tops. Always welcomed when she flew around on Frostbite. Sure, Dagur had wised out when it came to the battlefield, but self-control over his body was not the same case. As a result, the pattern of plot, fight, and masturbate had become more intense but not as experimental. This led to his endurance had gone way, way up. Not only could he last longer between climaxes but holding on a while longer made each one stronger. Between the buzz it left in his head and his imaginations of Eira, it wasn’t uncommon for him to go at it until he was sore. Little by little he found his life swirled into a more complicated mess.

Partly because of his darling little sister Heather returning. The family extension was a welcome change of pace up until the sudden betrayal. Mixed in with Eira’s constant rejection next to Hiccup’s lack of brotherly understanding, the anger was all he had let himself feel. Just when he was getting used to the feeling Eira showed up. Dagur could still remember it all. It was late evening, the sun was almost completely set, the ship was at sea. Dagur had just thrown two dumbasses overboard for pissing him off. Suddenly, a loud thump followed by the rocking of his ship got him to turn around. Frostbite was the first creature Dagur made eye contact with. A well sized dragon, mainly in length, with shimmering white scales giving a “freshly fallen snow” look about him. He had piercing blue eyes that largely resembled jewels and his teeth were coated with a thick protective layer of ice. Instead of breathing fire, he shot could blasts, which if concentrated enough, would form ice spikes on the ground. Like Toothless, he seemed to be the only one of his kind. Since Eira wasn’t from the Arcapellago, it was safe to assume neither was he. Though when seeing him after all his years of experience and studying, he later wondered if Frostbite was some hybrid mix since he looked like a Nightfury crossed with a Snow Wraith. Yet, as it often went, Dagur gave no shits for anyone or anything when Eira came to him. It was too rare for him to focus just in case. Everything so far, she had just wanted to fight. At first, the red-haired chief thought this would be no different.

Eira jumped down off her dragon’s back. Following it by ripping her shirt open after undoing the fastener in front. Dagur was stunned. This was completely unexpected. She had then begun undoing the wrap she used to secure her breasts. One she was completely exposed, Dagur ran to her, gripped her wrist and dragged her down to the captain’s quarters. He heard her trying to talk to him as she stumbled behind him but at the moment, he really couldn’t be bothered to try to ruin his state of mind. Dagur forced the door open, making a loud slamming noise. He tugged Eira in behind him, shoving her further into the room before letting her hand go. She stumbled to catch her balance, supporting her weight with her hands on the bed. While she was resetting her composure, Dagur was locking the door to the room. Placing the wood plank into the slots on either side of the door with even less grace than he normally displayed. 

“You seem to know what’s going on without much hint.” Eira stated concerned and obviously annoyed.

“You can take your time if you want, but I have been waiting for this for a very long time.” Dagur replied. Removing his armor. His clothing was to be next, but his train of thought became disrupted when Eira spoke again.

“What exactly is it you think is going on here?” She questioned as she completely removed her top, tossing it to the desk Dagur had near the wall.

“In here or out there?” Dagur specified. Leaning on the door as he felt his blood burn like fire. Making its way south as he got a better look at her bare chest. She was just the way he had imagined her. Maybe even better. Perkier.

“You don’t seem to care much.” She stood bringing her arms to cross in front of her as she gained a lush pink tint to her cheeks. He smiled as it meant that she wasn’t used to the attention.

The muscled leader couldn’t hold back any longer. He ran at her. Pushing her by the shoulders until she was laying with her back pressed firmly against his mattress. He straddled her hips with his legs as his hands flew to her wrists pulling them over her head. Eira had made a couple off guard feminine squeaks as he did all this to her. It made him even harder as he grew more anxious to know what other sounds, she could make because of him. 

“W-wait a second, Dagur. Don’t you think this should go a little slower? I mean, this could be the first time for both of us.” She blurted.

“Is it your first time?” Dagur paused as he leaned in, his face was only a couple inches in front of her face as he spoke.

Eira didn’t respond at first. She looked down, avoiding eye contact with Dagur. Pondering her words carefully. She did this whenever she didn’t want to lie, but she also didn’t want to tell the truth. Dagur watched her face go through a number of expressions as she thought and thought. He knew which answer he wanted to hear. 

“You first.” She muttered demandingly.

“I’ve had some girls do stuff with me. But- you would be the first I went this far with. It could only be you.” He responded plainly but sternly. Mentally slapping himself for sounding so

His eyes didn’t leave her face as he confessed this. He wasn’t lying. He hadn’t planned to save himself, okay he’ll admit that. How could he help it if no other female interested him the way Eira did? She was so much more than he bargained for. 

“Same for me… but there has only been one. He makes me laugh and I enjoy his company. But- I don’t think he sees me as anything more than a young tryst in the night of his coming of age tale. He’s poetic that way.” She confessed. Disappointment worn all over her face. 

Dagur didn’t like seeing this side of her. Yet it still made him want her more than ever. Gods, he hated this so much. She was laying right in front of him. They were so close. He could do whatever he wanted. Say whatever he wanted. This was a moment without consequences for him. Either way he could walk away satisfied. Though, he still couldn’t tell her. And he couldn’t bring himself to take her the way he had always wanted. Not without doing one thing.

“I don’t know a single thing about poetry or romance. I can’t make you laugh. I can’t even make you yearn for my body. But- I can-…” Dagur’s last words were cut off as he put his lips over the thin lines that were her lips. 

She stiffened a tad as she wiggled her hips. Dagur released his hold on her as he moved his hands down. His left went to caress her cheek using his right to caress her breasts. Moving his lips gently against hers, he started to get embarrassed thinking things were gonna get awkward. Just when he was about to pull away, he felt it. Eira kissed him back bringing her hands up behind his head pulling him closer to her. Dagur started to get so swept in the mood he didn’t realize he had moved his body enough to allow Eira to open her legs to him. Her right leg coming up to wrap around his waist. Taking the signal, Dagur started to massage her thigh. Snaking his tongue inside her mouth. Eira rubbed hers back against his for a short time before she sucked on it. Dagur felt a shiver. He didn’t know how to feel about it. Her sudden response to what was going on seemed…off somehow. Except it was here that Eira made a series of moans and groans. High pitched whimpers. Gasping for air between kisses. The Berserker finally had to pull away.

“Okay. Hold that thought.” He explained as he moved himself lower on the bed. 

“W-wait. What are you-?” Eira grabbed Dagur’s shoulders trying to keep him from leaving too soon.

Without any warning, Dagur roughly separated Eira’s legs further. Pushing them up to her chest before shifting to keep his weight centered as he stood tall on his knees. Bringing his hands behind her knees he moved her legs to wrap around his hips. Hovering over that part of her body, Dagur gave a quick glance up at Eira through his eyelashes before moving his tongue between the second set of lips. She, once again, moved nervously. This time, she even tried to speak but her throat was lumped over. She was too embarrassed to do anything except close her eyes and grip the bedding beneath her. Small squeaks and shaky gasps could be made out in the otherwise silent room. Hearing Eira’s noises, Dagur gained a lot more enthusiasm than Eira was expecting. Her back arched up as her partner tightly squeezed her hips, digging his nails into her skin to keep his hold on her. Her hair tickled her thighs as his mouth worked the nerve bundle hidden there.

Soon the moisture began to flood against Eira’s thighs. It was when this first started to happen that Dagur’s anticipation grew along with his urge to cum. Gods, help him. He wasn’t even inside her yet but already he could feel himself becoming sore from the erection he still kept under his trousers. He continued his ministration by sucking her breasts, flicking his tounge against her nipple. Moving his right hand down between his own legs, Dagur allowed his hard on the attention he had unintentionally been denying it for so long. Once the friction of his clothing began to cause more of a problem than he cared for, he unfastened his pants, pushing them down below is waste to free it from its containment. Upon its newfound freedom, his penis gave a light bounce up and down. Not feeling the least bit ashamed of his size, Dagur stood straight up to look down at Eira. At the sight of Dagur’s cock, Eira turned a new shade of red. Using her arms to cover her exposed chest as she looked away, side glancing back at the Berserker. He had always had a tight, muscular body, but she couldn’t believe the size he possessed center of his hips. He had to be at least eight inches long. One inch and a half wide. Whether this was impressive or not to anyone but her she had no clue, since she had only the sizes of the boys on the team to compare to. Not by choice. Regardless, the line up went Fishlegs at near seven inches long with a two-inch-thick girth. Toughnut was a decent six and a half inches complimented by just over the inch and a half mark for his thickness. Hiccup next not far behind that and in last was Snotlout. With a barley solid five inches and just over the inch mark in his girth. Eira never believed in the boys’ obsession in their sizes. In fact, seeing Dagur’s body this way made her nervous. For more than one reason. It was never meant to go this far.

She was just supposed to seduce Dagur to keep him away from his idiot filled armada. While Heather, who was still focused on revenge for all he had put her through, was to do whatever it was she had planned. Having asked for Eira’s help specifically because Dagur had such an obvious taking to her. Eira had agreed to help. Not sure what she would do, she decided to get Dagur down below the ship’s deck. Either way, she didn’t ask for too many details from Heather. She didn’t care since she had her own selfish reasons for tagging along. More than anything, she wanted to talk to Dagur. His attention to her needing some explaining. Something about the way Dagur claimed to care so much but still had such a strong sexual need just made her wonder. Especially since that wasn’t how Toughnut was at all. They had met a couple times, held hands while strolling and other random things. But he never seemed as passionate towards her. In all her life there had only ever been one other boy besides Dagur who had been this adamite about telling her he loves her. That, however, was a long time ago…

Pulling Eira from her thoughts with a kiss to her mouth, Dagur moved Eira’s left hand down over his dick. Using his own hand, he positioned her wrist so she could stroke it. Eira tightened her grip around his shaft. Starting slow and easy, Eira kissed Dagur back. Silently hoping Heather’s signal would come soon so the racket might take Dagur’s attention off her. Mainly because she had no clue how far she would go. Or it she would be able to stop. In truth, she didn’t know what she wanted anymore. Dagur kissed her more intensely as he moaned against her mouth. Eira adjusted her legs so they hugged the chief’s waist. She grinded her hips upward using her hold on the unmovable man as leverage. Her grip tightened as she quickened her pace over his erection. He started leaking precum from the tip as the protruding vein underneath was stimulated by Eira’s thumb. This caused his manhood to twitch violently. Dagur broke away from Eira’s mouth to give a dry, deep cry from the back of his throat. String after string of fresh semen ejected from the exposed tip.

“Eira!” Dagur buried his face in her neck as he muffled himself using her flesh. His moaning was loud. Typical of Dagur, he released every noise he made. 

Eira felt a rush of heat to her face as the last few shots were too weak to get as far as the first few. As a result, the white liquid dripped down over Eira’s hand. She noted the texture and appearance of the substance. She moved her hand over her head, resting it on the bed, not wanting to make a mess. Even if her more petty side did tell her it was a good idea. The rest of his cum lay on her torso undisturbed. Dagur panted for a minute or two before sitting on his knees again. In one swift motion, he removed his shirt. Leaving it inside out, he began to clean her body gently. As he rubbed the fabric against her soft skin, he couldn’t stop the coy grin. Sweat drizzling down his temple. This was even better than his fantasies.

“Oh, you do that so well. I thought you said you didn’t have experience. Not that I’m complaining. I’m even a little disappointed that you won’t finish the job and lick what’s left off your finger. Of course, you can always try it straight from the source.” 

Dagur wasn’t able to stop the words before they left his mouth, but once spoken Dagur mentally slapped himself. Had he always talked to her like that? Gods, how could the hormones convince him that was a good idea? Any second now, he was sure that Eira was going to slap him and try to leave. Then it happened. He felt her push on his chest. He tried to push back to stop her. He tried to think quick what to say to fix it. The damage was done. She managed to get enough leverage as she switched positions and shoved him down onto the bed. Once on top, she straddled his hips with her thighs. Grinding her hips down hard as she moved them in a circular motion to stimulate him further. Rotating them in one direction before turning to the other direction. Eira brought her left hand over her mouth as she began to make a series of low noises. 

“Here I was thinking you didn’t care for foreplay. What a pleasant surprise.” She joked once she had her voice back under control. Dagur was the one blushing now.

Something about Eira’s demeanor changed again. She seemed swept away in their actions, by the look in her eyes. But the look on her face told Dagur she was right here- getting ready to take him in ways he had only imagined. Maybe, if he dared think so, even in ways he hadn’t imagined yet. Eira had brought her face closer to Dagur’s as she rubbed her hands over his bare chest. She played with a spot on his neck that drove him crazy. She moved her left hand down, paying particular attention to every curve of his body as she snaked it down. She used her hand to jerk his hard-on more and more intensely as she built her confidence. She rubbed the tip of him against the moisture flooding from the opening Dagur had been so desperate to experience over the last few years. Just when he was prepared to go all the way, a large explosion could be heard from over deck. In one quick, smooth motion, Eira had jumped off of Dagur, grabbed her clothes, and undid the lock on the door before bolting out the opening. She ran full speed up the stairs two at a time. Once on the Main deck, she jumped up off the edge. Frostbite caught her long before she had the chance to touch the water. The two flew off into the distance as Heather and her Razorwhip partner, Windshear, completd whatever goal she had planned. Under normal circumstances Eira would have stayed to help. But the conditions of what had unfolded would have clouded her judgment too much. Even now, deep down, Eira knew the problem stemmed from a bigger issue. That issue; made Eira want to cry. 

“Hurry, Frostbite. I want to get as far away from here as possible.” Frostbite gave no indication to understanding the order. The scent his partner gave off was enough of a reason for him to fly as fast as he could. He didn’t need to know unless she wanted to talk about it. He just needed to take her away and never look back. At least not until Hiccup got her in more trouble…again.

###

While out flying, the two siblings and their dragons had a bit of a problem involving the hunters. Long story short they wound up crashing to the ground of an island. It had been a surprise to find Dagur on this island. When Dagur had been the one saving Hiccup and Eira on the island, he gave an even bigger surprise- a claim. The claim; that he had changed. As a result of a lot of alone time, which he spent in thought. Apparently, this caused his violent streak to have its own impact; it hadn’t gotten much better. Things only got more stressful as once Toothless became sick. And the only way to make the antidote, was to trust Dagur. 

“What do you think?” Hiccup asked his sister when they were far enough away from their old enemy.  
“I can’t tell if he’s lying or not.” She confessed.  
“That’s not like you.”  
“Yeah, well- I want to believe him. But, its been a long road.” She stated. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders at her before following behind the Berserker chief out from behind the waterfall hideout.

The saddest part was that Eira wasn’t even lying. She racked her brain constantly. Was he good? Was he bad? Was it a trap? The question that really bothered her was the one she refused to let her brain answer. Or consider. Did she want him to be telling the truth? After all, if he was, what would it mean for them? For their friends, their people and especially the dragons. It was at this thought that Eira looked back at Frostbite trying to comfort Toothless as he lay sleeping. Frostbite lifted his head when he noticed Eira looking at them. They stared for a short time into each other’s eyes. Eira gave a sad nod of her head before she turned to leave with the boys. Frostbite watched until she was completely out of sight. Before he went back to giving his full attention to Toothless, he let a soft, low growl escape from deep in his throat. 

The day seemed to drag on as the group of three gathered one ingredient after another. Defeating hunters as they went. Dagur, of course, coping a feel of Eira’s ass when Hiccup wasn’t looking. Eira pretended she didn’t feel it and kept walking. This made Dagur up the ante as he started trying to go for her breasts. Followed by the occasional kiss. Eira would laugh before pushing him away playfully. Returning the play with a kiss to the check or by jumping over his shoulders. Eira didn’t feel she needed to hold back on laughing at his jokes. She felt comfortable to let him get close to her as well. When they were on opposite sides, she knew she had to side with Hiccup no matter what. But- for now- she would enjoy the time she got to have both of them on the same side. 

The battle had ended with the dragons taking their riders off the island, the hunters defeated and Dagur escaping on one of the ships left behind by the enemy. After everything, they had to go separate ways once more. Dagur had indeed changed. And his new goal was to get close to his long, lost sister Heather. He wanted to fulfill his duty as a chief and a brother. 

That had been the reason he changed, after all. Eira kept telling herself. The more she said it, the happier she was for Heather but the more her stomach twisted on itself. 

###

Not long after, Heather took it upon herself to return to Dragon’s Edge to re-join the team. Just in time to help with a plan to destroy a fleet of ships hidden in the fog banks. Heather, having been Astrid’s best friend, was someone Eira was not that willing to get along with. Neither of the girls fell into this category for Eira when they were alone. It was worse when the two were together, Eira was a bit more- aggressive. It didn’t help that Heather was showing her more Berserker nature by rambling about revenge. As a result, Eira was not allowed to leave Hiccup’s side. Being the wise, sensible leader, he was, he dragged her away from the drama as quick as he could. So, when they were out about the island, it made sense things would go from awkward to full blown chaos. Hiccup and Eira were caught off guard once more, when the chief allowed himself onto Dragon’s Edge. Eira had to give Hiccup a dirty and unamused look when they found the crazy S.O.B. was able to waltz up all willy-nilly. To which the older sibling responded by doing “that thing” with his shoulders. Dagur made the request of being taught how to ride a dragon. Eira called dibs on just sitting on her ass and laughing as she watched her brother and the older boy get to the business exchange. When Hiccup tried to argue the idea, Eira threw the ‘future chief’ card in his face. Followed by a childish laugh and a wave goodbye as she walked over to an uprooted tree stuck on its side. After convincing Dagur to stay out of sight, Hiccup unveiled a plan to give him a slow but manageable dragon. Eira released a deep sigh as she massaged her temples. 

This can only go well. She thought. 

Frostbite arched an eye at Toothless. When the morning came for Dagur to know what kind of dragon he was gonna get, he was even more unmanageable than usual. A green gronckle popped out from behind the bush, wagging its tail, sticking its tongue out as he looked around excitedly for its new partner. A promising turn of events. At least that’s what she expressed to Frostbite when the boys were distracted. 

To be expected, Dagur had too much eagerness for his skill level. That mixed in with the fact that he was incapable of knowing when to draw back made it all the more fun to watch him fail to dominate the creature. Poor schmuk couldn’t even get on it. After so long, Hiccup was getting overwhelmed. Eira took over some of Dagur’s lessons so Hiccup could take a break. Sure enough, he caught on quick with the right teacher. Which also allowed Eira to let him fall on his ass and laugh as many times as she wanted. She didn’t have to, mind you. But, so many years of him picking on her brother and friends as well as sexually harassing her was due for some payback. The kind that even Dagur could get a laugh out of as he saw Eira hold on to Frostbite’s back with the brightest smile on her face. The fun came crashing to a halt when he was found by the other riders after Hiccup had left to get a spare leg due to a collision accident. It didn’t take long for Heather to go after him. Something that brought Dagur’s attention from Eira to a screeching pause. Or so she thought. The night had come quick for the gang of teens. The End of the day brought with it the start of Dagur’ truest attempt to help the riders. Dagur had discovered the secret mission Hiccup had planned to destroy the fleet of ships. Upon gaining this new information, he explained to Hiccup and Eira that it had to be a trap. One thing led to another, resulting in the chief being kept under lock and key hidden away in the stables. No one believed Dagur had arrived by pure coincidence. Eira also agreed- for a different reason. She believed; it was a warning from the Gods. 

It was because of this, that she took it upon herself to visit Dagur before leaving after the others to complete the mission. She hadn’t been assigned a major role. She was to follow a ways behind so if the others needed backup, she could respond with a surprise attack from whichever direction would turn the tide of battle back into their favor. Dagur didn’t seem to know that much. His reaction to her showing up alone to see him was what gave it away.

“I must be dreaming. You wouldn’t be here otherwise. Unless I’m your mission.” He leaned against the gate of the stable, peeking hi head through the wood as he spoke.

“What if you’re the reason I’m here…just- not for the r-reason you think.” It wasn’t a question. She returned the gesture by pressing herself into the gate. Her breasts squeezed into on of the spaces made by the wood. A cute pink tint brushed over her cheeks. Dagur was speechless. 

Dagur pressed his lips to Eira’s. He was had expected her to pull away from him. He expected her to leave. He even expected her to push him away, cursing him, thinking him a traitor. Instead, she kissed back. Reaching through to openings in the gate to grab at his hair, pulling the length there. She deepened the kiss. Intertwining her tongue with his, rubbing it against hers delicately before sucking it. Dagur allowed her to take the lead as he let the rush of pleasure pulse throughout his entire system. He cock, stiffening to a pulsating, leaking mess in just a few minutes. When she did finally pull away, she did so fast before walking away from their spot at the gate. Dagur was breathing heavy, his body was heated up all over, sweat was accumulating on his face from the dry heat along with what had gone on. Just then, Eira opened the gate, letting the door wing open slowly on its own. She stripped herself down as she walked back towards him. The redness on her face had increased as she pushed herself against the Berserker Viking roughly. Using leverage and her high weight, she forced him down to the ground. 

“W-woah.” Was all he could say as he brought himself to lean against his arms to prop himself off the ground just enough.

Eira spread his legs, pulling down his pants as she took his near silence as permission to continue. She got to work on his shaft using her hand to stroke it. Going straight for long, hard jerks as she squeezed the tip, rubbing her thumb over the slit. Using her free hand to stimulate her breasts one at a time she slid her hand down her body until she touched herself in the spot she wanted. Dagur watched- stunned, at the display. Eira removed her fingers from herself, the long slender digits carrying a moistness with them. She grabbed his right hand, bringing it to the same spot. She massaged his fingers, teaching him how to touch her. She sped up the hand that was on his penis. Her rhythm was almost erratically in tune. If that could make any sense. She shook as she pressed harder on her with his middle finger. He studied her face. She looked pleasured by his actions, however, something still seemed- off. She was thinking of something. She was trying to push it from her mind as far away as she could. She struggled to do so. Whatever it was, she sat a prisoner to her own mind.

That’s not fair. Dagur thought. You must know how I feel about you.

Dagur couldn’t stop himself from remembering their last attempt to be sexual with one another. He forced her onto her back as he readjusted her legs to once again wrap around his waist. His lips crashed into hers as he used his hands to squeeze her breasts. Playing with her nipples, he grinded his pelvis against hers, his length rubbing between the lower set of lips due to not being able to be angled properly. Even so, Eira seemed to find some kind of enjoyment from it since she was making a series of noises as he did so. She wrapped her arms around his body from under his armpits before she scratched at his back. Using her leverage to grind back against him with energetic fervor. Whatever had kept Dagur holding onto the last little bit of sanity he had was now completely evaporated. He made a big enough gap between him and Eira as he reached down fast to shift the tip of his cock to line up with her entrance. Eira seemed to catch on to what he had planned since she froze in place until he could give her some sort of sign. He pressed himself inside slowly. She was more wet than he had expected. But it was the tightness that made his knees shake and his hips give in to his weight. He slammed the hand that was guiding himself onto the ground near her head as he dropped the other hand near her waist; planting himself propery.

He breathed in and out slowly as the intensity built up inside him, wanting to be released. He may have wanted to cum, but his will told him to fight it. Years of masturbation and prostitute blowjobs did not prepare him for this. Once he calmed down enough, he pushed in further than the tip, finding resistance after an inch. He pulled out to gain some kind of momentum as he pushed back in until the muscle within would fight him again. He continued this process numerous times, allowing him to press into her down to his base. Dagur waited, steadying himself, as Eira became familiar with the intrusion. He passed the time by looking at her face; sweat building on her brow. 

“D-Dagur! Move,” she moaned as she arched her neck, throwing her head back. 

The two allowed themselves this small amount of intimacy. Forgetting the rest of the world existed just long enough to feel the other in new ways. Eira had the least amount of experience, causing her to finish first. Dagur pulled out just in time to keep himself from falling to the mercy of his own orgasm. He dressed himself properly before heading out of the stables.

“We can pick this up again when we get back”, he called back over his shoulder.

Eira caught her breath, fixed her hair and followed suit. By the time the rest of the group was coming up on their target, Dagur had released a loud war-cry to get their attention. Once he made it past them, he fulfilled a plan of his own. He was heavily outnumbered and even with a dragon’s aid, out matched. The group lost sight of him. Eira was becoming worried. Something burned from inside her. Something called her to go to him- and she would. Eira had Frostbite dive under the water, hoping to give some devastating hits from below. Upon her attempt, she came across one of his knives floating down into the water. One of his favorite knives. It was a sign. She didn’t dare look. Instead, Frostbite turned around, retreating and resurfacing into the air. He called to the other dragons as he took his partner and vanished in the clouds. 

Back on Dragon’s Edge, everyone took turns trying to comfort Heather. They exchanged looks and whispers to reveal their guilt for never understanding the Berserker. Eira had arrived before any of them. She waited on a peak overlooking the sea as she stood staring into the distance. She waited there. She wasn’t sure what she thought, she was to chicken shit to find out. That’s when she heard the voice behind her.

“You look like the guard dog of the island”, Heather stated with a small forced laugh.  
“Maybe I am. What’s it to you?”

Heather didn’t respond. She closed the distance from the two, coming next to Eira as she made a grab for her hand. Eira didn’t fight the gesture. She wanted to know what the hell Heather was trying to do. Plus, she wasn’t sure she could afford to be alone right now. Heather was being unusually quiet. 

“ He loved you, you know,” she finally spoke. She looked straight ahead staring in the same direction Eira had just been focused on. The shock of the news made Eira squeeze Heather’s hand. A blush crept on her face as she looked away from the Berserker girl. 

“What does that even mean?” She didn’t look Heather in the eye again for the rest of the night. Heather just gave a sad smile.

###

It was a long process, but eventually Eira was able to pull herself out of bed. Of course, right when she gets used the idea that she won’t have to be around the chief, another stone is tossed is her pond of emotion that causes another issue. Was it too much to ask that she get some stability? Apparently- yes. Dagur had, by the skin of his teeth, managed to escape death along with Shattermaster. But he wasn’t angry about that. He was angry that after coming so close, he had to leave Eira the way he did. By being caught in the markets by her, Hiccup, and Heather. Needless to say, they were pissed. In truth, the only reason he hadn’t returned straight to her was so simple it hurt him to his core. The only thing that could destroy a warrior’s spirit as powerful as his; his fear. He feared facing her again. Plus, there was also the issue of Shattermaster being held captive. Though as his dragon, Dagur knew that Shattermaster would understand why his heart ran to her first. Deep down he believed that very much. Which is why he took the punch that landed to his gut with pride. He deserved it. But he was also enjoying it since he got to see just how much his disappearance had affected Eira. He had never seen her cry. But while he laid on his back holding the spot she had struck; he could see it in the moonlight. The delicate shimmer of her tears. 

The first thing he felt was surprise, followed by guilt. That feeling increased once she started to make her way to him. She sat herself in his lap as she brought her face close to his. When her lips made contact to his, his hands flew to her waist as he returned it in kind. Part of him told himself to control himself, but the part of him that was being shown such affection was just too drawn in to stop. Eira deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue in his mouth. Dagur was getting so excited he forgot the Heather and Hiccup were there. Then Eira pulled away, removing herself from his lap as she stormed off. Once Shattermaster was rescued and another enemy plan foiled, the two siblings went back to their home to rebuild the Berserker tribe. A few more battles ensued allowing Eira and Dagur to meet up after the battle for another round of sex or two. Different positions, new speeds or harsher thrusts. It was a fun time for both. Eira could be so loving to Dagur. The way she dug her face in his neck, or intertwined her limbs in his afterwards, even whispering sweet, naughty things in his ear seductively. But their behavior in front of the others hadn’t changed. In fact, Eira was sometimes even more cold to Dagur. The last exception to this was during the final face off against Viggo and his hunters- at least what they thought was the final battle.

###

After the riders had thought they finally defeated Vigo by dropping him in a volcano, Eira disappeared. She vowed she would be back in time for the next big fight or the wedding of her brother, whichever came first. That didn’t make Hiccup too hopeful. Eira was never one for goodbyes but when Dagur heard the news, he still felt sad. She was so beautiful in the sky on her dragon’s back, he struggled to recall a time he saw her look just as happy on the ground. The more he thought about her the more depressed he became. Part of him wished she had come to the island to be his chief-tess at long last. With what had gone on between them, with how they changed, he was starting to think they might finally be free. After the word got to him on Eira leaving her team he spent his nights looking over the hills with his dragons. He waited to receive her. But she didn’t come. Part of him was saddened by this. The other was happy she hadn’t changed much despite their bursts of passion. Slowly he was coming to realize just how much confliction she made him feel. 

Just when things seemed to calm down, yet another new battle ensued. The chaos eventually brought the Berserker siblings to Queen Mala. While they hated each other in the beginning, upon needing to work together for the sake of the mission, and some much-needed advice from the twins- which also just doubled as a prank for the two siblings-, the two could talk without fighting. Soon, Dagur felt himself feeling something new. He started to fall for her. The qualities she shared with Eira got his attention first. The way she walked with such confidence, the way she held her head high but gracefully, and her unbreakable will in battle. The things that were different aside from looks were also interesting to him. Dagur felt himself immediately, almost instinctively, comparing those differences to Eira. He tried so hard to figure out what had made him feel so much happier with Mala that he couldn’t feel with Eira. He had always believed he loved her. The troubling thoughts perished from his mind that night; when Mala invited him to her chamber. The act itself was fine, but the feeling washing over him once it was done. He felt content and complete. With Eira he felt satisfied and godly for his performance. The next day, he made a go for the ‘King Trials’. It was hard, but he held on to what he aimed to do. Upon his completion, he rode his pincer dragon to the Edge with Mala on his back to deliver the news. 

To his own surprise, Eira had returned before he did. She stood in the back on the far side of the area, arms crossed, a stern look on her face. He leaped of the dragon, helping Mala down before running up to her. He hugged her, laughing at the excitement of seeing her again. Since, it could no longer be put off by reunions, the news was announced at long last.

“And one more thing,” Dagur acknowledged Eira alone.  
“I want you to be part of the ceremony,” he shouted excitedly as he threw his arms up in the air.

The room went quiet. Everyone else looked around awkwardly. The exchanges of even the twins and Snotlout were almost out of character at how much it showed they knew how to react given the situation. Dagur was the only one who didn’t seem to catch on as he sprung to his feet and waltzed up right to her. Eira didn’t change her stance as she stared him down, her aura giving off very dangerous vibes. Dagur gripped both of her hands in his, lifting them up between them as he continued. 

“It would mean so much if you said yes.”

Eira looked down at his hands over her own. She studied the scene, alternating between looking at him and looking back at his hands. She pushed their hands down, a concentrated look overtaking her face. With very little effort, she slipped her hands out of his grasp reclining back into her bubble. The silence was going on far too long, that Hiccup was about to intervene. 

“No,” she finally answered before taking her leave.

It was later in the night, that Heather approached Eira as she sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking the sea. She shuffled up softly to see where Eira was planning to draw the line. Heather had managed to understand her a bit better than before now that she spent some time with her. Eira didn’t seem to respond even after she took a seat next to her. Heather stayed quiet for the time, swinging her legs childishly over the cliff. The two spoke for a short time.

“Is this going to become- like- a thing between us?” Eira was sarcastic in her question, but the fact she was in a bad mood was still apparent. Heather knew not to take it personally.  
“If it makes you feel better, I told him to tell you first- in private.” She took a seat next to the other Viking girl as she made her confession.  
“It wouldn’t have made a difference,” Eira shook her head as she spoke.  
“I can’t even imagine how upset you are,” Heather released a lighthearted laugh.  
“…that’s the worst part. I-I’m happy for him. I’m just not h-happy for me,” she struggled to say it aloud. It wasn’t even the whole of what was going on in her head.  
“Now please just leave me be.” Eira shook her head as she scooted away from Heather.

Heather reached out with her hand to place it on Eira’s shoulder in attempt to comfort hr. Before she could make contact, she withdrew her hand, got up, and shifted towards the stables. Heather looked back to burn the image of Eira in her mind, feeling this would be one of their last interactions. While they didn’t always get along well together, Eira was never an overly cruel or malicious type of girl. She had treated Dagur well even despite his many, strong, flaws. And when push came to shove, she had been of a great comfort when Heather felt she had to do things on her own. Eira wasn’t afraid to sit by and wait until Heather needed the backup. It was all these little things that made her so happy to know her. Deep down she hoped Era was grateful for the time too. Before she made her way down the path, Heather looked over her shoulder as she let the last thing, she wanted to say fall from her lips.

“I would have loved to have you as a sister.” 

It didn’t take long for Heather to vanish. Eira felt a push on her back as she reached to pet Frostbite. And finally, for the first time, Eira allowed herself to cry. She screamed, yelled and cursed into the void of the Edge. When she was done, Frostbite flew her wherever she wanted to go. No one would see her again after that for a couple years. On the day she did come back, Hiccup was so excited to see his beloved sister. They hugged tight as she played the part as though she hadn’t been gone for so long. Hiccup felt the same way. His sister was back and with it came an even better thing- a new adventure. 

“There’s somewhere we need to go.” He told her, knowing he didn’t know where. But he was so excited. They flew off into the distance. Fast, long, high and free. They flew into the unknown.


End file.
